the sweetest gift
by NiahkoChan
Summary: two lovers having some silly gift exchange on their anniversary. yohxannna
1. the Cd

**The sweetest Gift**

**Summary: **two young lovers, having some silly gift exchange in there anniversary. Yohxanna fic

**Chapter1: The CD**

**First chapter dedicated to: Hannah-asakura**

It was quite morning I was doing my chores, when I saw a guy holding a new bob love CD. I got totally amazed with it so, I did my chores hurriedly and went inside the house and walked to the living room to find my fiancée.

To my disappointment my fiancée was not there so, I hurriedly went to her room but she was not there also. I tried to think of a way to get some money to buy that new released CD, and somehow a light had popped in my head and, so I went to my room and took my piggy bank and brought it to the living room.

I cracked it open with my sword. But again to my disappointment my piggy bank got only 10,000 yen and it was just the half of the money I need to get that CD.

So I think and think, until I heard someone opened the door. I thought it was my fiancée Anna, but no it wasn't her. It was tamao who came home from the supermarket.

I said hi to her, and she asked me why I was looking so sad, I told her about the CD and all. So she quietly walked up to her room and took something, and when she came back I was totally shocked she was letting me borrow another 10,000 yen.

I said thank you to her, and I told her also that I will pay her when my grandparents give me my allowance this coming Wednesday. After that I hurriedly run down the record shop, and ask them if they could sell me those new released bob love CD.

Yet again to my thousand disappointments, it was sold out to a young lady just a while ago, so I hurriedly went backed home and gave back the money to tamao.

I went to my room and sat down quietly there, after a minute or so I heard someone knocking so I told the person to get inside. There I saw my fiancée anna holding a small paper bag; I don't know what it was so I asked her "Ne! Anna-Chan what is that"

"Baka, I told you don't call me anna-Chan" she said before handling me the paper bag and went out the door.

When I heard her went down, I look at the paper bag and saw the new bob love CD. I was totally confused why she had the CD, so I went out of my room but before I could step a little more further from my door a flashback of words came out of my head.

"_**Oh! Sorry sir but it was sold out to a young lady just a while ago" the clerk said before walking away.**_

"So she was the one who bought the CD, I need to thank her" I said to myself before walking down the stairs. When I went to the kitchen tamao was there cooking, but no sign of anna again. So I went to the terrace of our house and there I saw her looking at the sky above.

So I took her into a warm embrace, she was shocked of course but still she did relaxed. After a while of silence I asked her "Anna-Chan why did you buy me that CD?"

"Because it's our anniversary tomorrow yoh, I would like to buy you a present in advance" she whispered

I was shocked of course, I had forgotten our anniversary but still she bought me a present. So as a sign of thank you, I lifted up her beautiful face and kissed her in a passionate way. She was again shocked with my silly action but still she returned back the kiss, and it lasted for about a year, a century, or a month I think, or maybe just a minute.

But for me it was a pleasant experience having my first kiss, with the one I loved. I was really, really happy because I got two pleasant and wonderful gift in my 1 month anniversary, one is my itako, and the other one is the latest CD of bob love.

After that as I thought I assisted her to her room and said goodnight. She looks really sleepy you know, that's why I didn't let her stay at the terrace. I gave her a kiss on a cheek before leaving.

So now I'm here in my messy room, I can't sleep I was thinking about giving anna-Chan a gift. I need to show how much I love her, how much she's important to me. I don't want her to think that I was just forced to give her that kiss. Oh yeah maybe I should take my rest now, because it's past midnight. I need to think of what to give anna-Chan on our anniversary tomorrow, and I need to do my training.

"_Oyasumi minna-san"_

To Be Continued…….

A/n: I haven't finished any of my fic, and yet I submitted another but it's ok. This fic will have 4 chapters only so please R&R…. please …. Please …. Please …..Read & Review please tell me I should continue or not.


	2. the roses

**Chapter 2**

**The roses**

**Dedicated to: _Miss Chiquita Elena_**

As I woke up at around 4:00, everyone was still asleep so I did all my trainings. So I can have time to think of a gift for anna. I was thinking of giving her 3 gifts, the first gift is the simplest gift, the second is the cutest gift and the third one is the romantic gift or maybe just one gift that contains all of those attractive yet passionate gifts.

Nah ill stay with the 3 gifts it looks sweeter, while I was arguing with myself. I didn't notice Anna's glaring eyes looking at me. That's why I got this big red mark on my right cheek, I tried to apologies to her but she just shouted at me and told me I'm slacking around again and not doing my trainings.

I told her that I finished all my trainings, but she didn't believe me because I'm not that kind of person who finishes my trainings only with small time gap. I gave up of course she always wins, when it comes to trainings. Still a miracle had come upon heaven I saw anna prepared breakfast, after I finished my laps again.

I totally looked at her with jaws dropped, that's why I got another red mark on my left cheek, I look cute don't I, I have a pretty big blush on my face I said to myself before doing my other trainings.

As I was passing by the street I saw a vendor selling some different color of roses, it attracted me most especially the black rose. It was a rare flower meaning eternal love, so I bought 3 red roses as it symbolizes I love you, and also 3 blues, pink and white roses as it symbolizes I miss you, I'm sorry and I cherish you, and of course last but not the least the rarest rose, the black rose. I bought 6 of it for it means eternal love, many people think that black rose means sorrow and all but if they study about this kind of things they will realizes what it really means. (A/n: Yoh's the expert, when it comes to flower- just kidding )

After buying this flower I went home hurriedly, because I know anna is not there at time like this. She's at the mall right now, so when I got home. I went to my room and took some paper and some pen on my drawer, and I tried to write the sweetest letter yet my mind is not ready to think.

It was pass 3:00 and I haven't written a single bit, that's when I notice something in my desk. It was my blue notebook where we write poetries at literature class, I read it page by page, and when I finish I got the most brilliant idea on how I can do this letter in a simple yet sweetest way so I started writing it.

_**letter for anna**_

_Butterfly floating in the sky_

_Flowers blooming when you pass by_

_Your angelic face taking away my fright_

_Your sweet tender voice clinging to me like light_

Dear Anna-Chan

Thanks for the gift; it was the most wonderful gift that I could have. Thanks for the bob love Cd too; you're the best fiancée anyone could ever have. I know I'm not quite good at grammar, because I'm always sleeping if it's English class. Yet I want to give you this rose as a sign of my thanks and gratitude and especially as a sign of my……… maybe ill tell you personally ok, I'm getting nervous even if this is just a letter, so anna-Chan thanks again.

From

Yoh

P.S

Please go out with me tonight; let's go together to the fireworks festival tonight please.

_When I was feeling alone_

_You were there to hold me close_

_When I was shedding tears_

_You wee there to take away those fears_

_That's why I wrote this poetry_

_To make you know how much you mean to me_

_To make you smile, because of me_

_To make you happy in our anniversary_

**_end of letter for anna _**(a/n: im sorry for being to corny)

When I finished it, I went to her room and place the bouquet of roses in her bed, and place the letter next to it. After that I went back to my room and took a nap. While I was sleeping I felt something envelope my body, so I opened my eyes a little and there I saw anna hugging me close. She was saying the words thank you, and for the first time in my life I saw anna cry, so I gently caressed her reddish cheek. She looks at me with full shocked; because she didn't know that I was awake. That made her mad, but to say my apologies I gave her a sorry look and kneel on the ground for her to forgive me.

She gave me a don't do that look, so I stood up and sat again next to her. That's when anna gave me a small locket; she asked me to keep it, but before she went out of the door she said that she will go out with me tonight at the fireworks festival.

To be continue

A/N: I'm a corny author aren't I, but thanks for those who review. After I finished this I totally promise I'll continue my other works like **is this the end of our song, trust your heart **(I'll re-write it, it's the fic that has too many grammatical error -)and at last** he could understand me **(change it too forbidden love, cause forbidden love is much more cuter). Minna hontoni arigatou!


	3. the doll named yoh and anna

**Chapter 3**

**The doll named yoh & anna**

**Dedicated to**: **_soul of xcalibar_**

An hour had pass and I'm now waiting for my anna, she's been there for about 48 years or maybe just half an hour. While I was waiting I kind of got an interest with the locket she gave me, when I was going to open it. I heard anna coming down, so I hurriedly hide the locket and look at the stairs. That's when I saw an angel, she was devastatingly beautiful.

She was wearing a light blue kimono w/ a design of some cute cherry blossom petals, her hair was tied in a bun, and some strands of hair was on her face that made her even cuter. I tried to stop looking at her, but my eyes won't leave her sight. That's when I notice that she's not there anymore. She's walking towards the door, so I run fast to catch up with her fast walking.

As we go on both of us were totally silent. I couldn't put up a question, because I was totally nervous. I can't even open my mouth, because of too much nervousness. While I was speaking to myself, I didn't notice people looking at us, and whispering something like "oh! They look cute".

We Ignored those people and continue walking, I looked at anna and asked her if she was bored or not. She told me she's not, so as we continue to walk we both saw a cute shop where it sells cute dolls.(a/n: sorry about the cute stuff)

I took anna inside and asked her if we could look around for a while, she agreed and so we both went in the shop. While I was looking around, I saw anna looking at a familiar looking doll. When I went to her, I asked her who is that doll it look familiar. She gave me a big poke in the head and told me "You're such an idiot, look at it carefully"

"I can't get it anna, who is it" I told her while scanning the doll

"Baka! Here" she said before putting an orange headphone to the doll

"There do you recognize it" she said calmly

"Uhm, is it horo2" I smiled

"Baka, you clueless idiot It's you" she said angrily

"Oh yeah, it's me isn't it" I grinned

"Grrr! Let's go, before I get pissed with you" she said before walking away

I looked at her shocked, but before I went out I asked the vendor if he could make me a doll who looks like that girl who went out, and with the doll that looks like me. After 30 minutes the vendor had finished making it, so I paid for it and went out to find anna. While I was walking I saw anna sitting at the bench.

I walked to her and told her that I'm sorry; she asked me why I took so long. It's because of this I told her, before giving her the 2 dolls. She look at me before poking me again in the head and saying "you baka!"

Before we continue to walk at our designated place

To be continued

A/n: this one is cute, and I forgot to tell you guys Ooc characters, I want to thank you again for reviewing…..please wait for the final chapter **_the words that can bring me to paradise._** Please review -


	4. the kiss that can bring me to paradise

**Chapter 4**

**The kiss that can bring me to paradise**

**Dedicated to**: all who reviewed

Anna and I are still walking, to tell you the truth I don't know where we are. I hate to say this, but I think were lost. I want to tell anna, yet I'm scared she might kill me.

I'm getting nervous totally nervous, I want to tell her how much I love her, how much I want her to be with me forever, I want to say I'm sorry for everything that I've done to her that wasn't nice, I want to tell her everything, but I think I'm such a failure. Everything I do is a failure, example right now I would ask her to go out, with and we will get lost. What kind of a fiancée am I, I'm totally hopeless I can't give her everything she wants I' m a jerk, and who needs a jerk like me.

"I do" I heard Anna said

When I look at my back, I saw anna looking at me smiling. That's the first time I saw her smile for me. As I look at her eyes, it told me everything, and that made me smile, so I walk up to her and said "Anna-Chan I'm sorry for being a failure as a fiancée, but if you give me another chance I can change I promise"(a/n: anna reads Yoh's mind, that's why she knew what yoh said)

"You're not a failure yoh; I loved you the way you are, I don't care what people thinks about you, and I don't care if you don't become shaman king, cause you will always be my lazy, absentminded and cute fiancée" anna said before walking to the open field, and sitting near the cherry blossom tree.

When I heard those things that anna said, I suddenly got the power to tell her how I feel, so I walked to her and sit down next to her, and gently took her hand, and kissed it. She was beautiful and I can't say anything about that, she's like the brightest star in the galaxy. She is the girl a guy could ever wish for, and maybe I'm the luckiest guy in the whole universe, because I got someone like her.

As seconds pass my mind can only think about her, and in a sudden urge to tell her how much I loved her. Words from different language came out of my mouth, and those words are different from each other, but they have one same meaning and that is **I love you.**

That made anna looked at me and asked "is it true, those words, did it came from your heart yoh"

I just looked at her and smiled before locking my lips to her. As I kissed her with all my heart, she kissed me back with all her loved, and that sensation will never be erased, because this kissed that we had did bring me to paradise.

As we broke the kissed, Anna rested her head to my chest and watched the fireflies fly into the sky. When I looked at her and the fireflies I remember the galaxy, so I opened a topic about the stars and asked her "Anna if you're a star pattern, what kind of pattern will you be?"

"I would be any star pattern as long as you will always looked at me up there in the sky every night" she said before standing up and started walking towards the road.

"Hey! Anna wait up" I said before standing up and following her

"Do you know how to get back" I smiled

"Of course, just ask the ghost silly" Anna said before walking away

"And yoh" she said

"Yes anna" I said happily

"**I love you too**" she said before walking away

**The end **

A/n: the ending is not that nice, but pls reviews and thanks for those who read this fic until this last chapter. Thank you very much, and I want to apologies to Miss Martha-Chan and soul of xcalibar for not reviewing there fic for so long, I 'm sorry I was sick pls forgive me. I change the title of this chapter XD.

_itako no shaman _


End file.
